minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Lumberjacks
This story is a story that was here before on the wiki but was deleted for some strange reason. So this story was told on the wiki long ago. Anyways, enjoy the story! And if this is deleted, please try to write it again. Check out Ghepo MC to get the story if this is deleted. A player uploaded a new world. He went with a normal survival procedure, building a shack. Everything was normal... except for one thing... he found random trees in random biomes. Like for example he found Acacia and Jungle trees in Snowy Tundras or Birch in the middle of Taiga’s. The foreign trees seemed to regrow in the exact same spot they were without any saplings being planted. But little did he know.... One night something strange happened. The player was in his house putting ores in his chest after a long day of mining after he was done he heard a tree being chopped outside. Scared, he quickly crafted a diamond sword and rushed outside to see what was causing the strange noises. But what he saw was nothing he had expected. He saw an entity with the same model as a player except with a villager nose..... wearing lumberjack cloth.... with an axe. The entity didn’t seem to notice the player. The entity just stood there with its strange nose. It seemed more mob then player but had its arms outstretched instead of normal villager arms folded together. After watching the entity chop trees he saw another one in the distance silently chopping. The player realized it was a new mob!! He quickly check the Minecraft forums but nothing came up, he checked his version and he wasn’t even playing on a snapshot. Eventually the player went to sleep preparing to play tomorrow. When he joined there were no lumberjacks around his house but he did see one off in the distance eventually. But this time it didn’t have a villager face and seemed to chop more aggressively than the villagers. Confused the player returned home only to find his house made of wood. Then he saw a lumberjack chopping some trees by his house. The player extremely mad rushed toward the lumberjack to kill it. But once the player hit the strange lumberjack the game crashed without displaying any error at all. Confused, the player relaunched Minecraft and got into his world. It was the exact same world except there were no trees. There were no more wood nor leaves left in the world. Soon the player found two Lumberjacks twitching. He then realized that they were no villagers and they didn’t have the regular eyes the other lumberjack had. They had white eyes and a touch of blood on them. All the sudden the lumberjacks stopped twitching and stared a the player. Then millions started popping out and running toward him in every direction. But once one hit him Minecraft crashed and deleted. And that my friends is the story of the Lumberjacks. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:Entities Category:Trees Category:Supernatural Category:Cliche